


Andre, Dear Andre

by Hyacinth_lno



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Realistic, but certainly more feelings, guilty homo love, implicit or explicit sex, oh yeah they have wives and children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinth_lno/pseuds/Hyacinth_lno
Summary: As a Warriors fan, I am so shocked that there’s no fanfic of Steph/Andre! They are such great friends on and off court, and I’ve been extremely curious about what actually happened during the Nuggets vs. Warriors series, considering how emotional Steph got in his MVP speech about Andre. So I’ll make up my own version. This summer has been difficult for the Warriors. Drama and loss in the Finals, players coming and going, becoming the public enemy… There’s never been a time like this that I really want to write something “realistic”, to note down these events on my Warriors chronicles. That’s why I want to write about the recruitment of Kevin Durant and what it means to the team and its fans. Bref, a short romantic story spiced with some dramas of this summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of Chapter 1. Steph spent a short weekend in the Napa Valley with his family after the loss to Cavs.

1.

Steph sipped a glittering drop of dew on his wine bottom lip. 

The balcony overlooking the Napa valley was embraced by the golden wings of dawn, who once in a while let loose its white feathers to wander heartlessly through the sky. These cautious clouds did not dare to accumulate and bring unwanted rain or fog. Rich purple dots had spurted up hill and down dale from under the green vines. The summer of California was lazy, but never late. 

Six empty bottles lay on the wine bar, accompanied by a bunch of greasy dishes and burnt-out candles. Last night wasted them with a holiday feast and best California wine, all sent by the villa owner as a gift. Both Ayesha and Steph were nice to each other under such circumstances. They left the trash alone and went to bed straight. At least this time, Sonya Curry would not suspend him from the next basketball match, as there would be no basketball tomorrow. 

Steph woke at 3 a.m. Then he stayed awake, haunted by the image of Kyrie Irving’s dagger three pointer flying over his head. Pretending to have a refreshing sleep, he stayed motionless, eyes closed tight, and counting sheep in his mind where Kyrie Irving was an eternal background. He waited a lifetime until Ayesha let out a sigh in the dark.

‘Wanna go get some fresh air?’

‘Nights are unbearable,’ said Steph. ‘I’ll look at the girls.’

‘Better not,’ Ayesha answered with a giggle. ‘You’ll wake them up. Go to the balcony. Will be a gorgeous sunrise.’

He was grateful that Ayesha did not follow. 

The rising sun was almost within touch of the villa standing on top of a hill. Like a burning ball released from my fingers, rolling up through the sky, Steph thought bitterly, probably never going into a proper hoop. 

As everything turned bright, he came to his senses, cleared the wine bar, and knocked the girls’ door. He slumped down in the sofa, waiting for Ayesha to cook their last breakfast of this short holiday break. 

Two days’ break was too short for climbing out of the gutter. They even did not cut off the wifi, as he jokingly suggested during the Finals. He and Ayesha attempted to make their life normal, appearing to be uninterested in any insults poured towards them. The reason they needed this break was simply his physical exhaustion after the season-long efforts, plus his sore knee, sore shoulder and the little issue of his wrist. 

They prayed to God to appease their souls. 

It was time to talk about their faith, if not about basketball, and Ayesha definitely loved this topic. They kept telling each other that Steph was fortunate to be exempt from a surgery. 

‘We shall be patient,’ said Ayesha solemnly, ‘for “in due season we shall reap”’. Steph was speechless. Ayesha’s words always calmed him down a little like a cool breeze, but not so much as to put down the furious fire in him. He knew that uneasiness will continue to torment him, and he would rather face it alone. 

He picked up his phone and checked the unread messages before heading back home. The Warriors chat group was a quiet Spartan camp, for even Draymond could not find jokes to cheer them up. He read news to trace his friends: Harrison answered a reporter about joining the U.S Olympic team, apparently anxious about his fate next season; Tracey Thompson, Klay’s younger brother, said Rocco built up a bond between him and Klay; Andre, dear Andre took a nice pic in Whitney Museum of New York in charming outfits like a professional model. All these seemed so distant. But he did receive two messages that brought him back from the pure sweetness of Napa Valley to the madding crowd. 

Coach Kerr’s message was brief as usual. ‘Meet next Friday in NY? KD coming. Klay in.’ 

Kerr needed not to name the mission. Steph Curry, along with Klay Thompson, agreed to recruit Kevin Durant the day after their loss to the Cavs, although they had hesitated for half a season when the whole team was surrounded by the rumor that Harrison Barnes would be given up to release a spot for the former MVP of Oklahoma. Each and every one in the locker room expressed their trust in Harrison, and yet when the young forward lost his shots in the Finals, Steph knew he could barely do anything to retain him in the Bay Area. 

Steph could not even give his brother Seth a bench spot on the Warriors team, just like his NBA veteran dad failed to get him an offer from Virginia Tech. This is the world of NBA. Sentiments give way to business. This is the only right way. So much as he had enough of ‘business is business’, he also believed God had his different plans for everyone. 

Kevin would make a good teammate. He had known this guy since ten, and during their first sweet encounter, scrawny little Steph scored 35 points. Steph was more light-skinned then—and looking slightly girlish, as his friends noticed. He would kill with his shots those who laughed at him, but Kevin was too polite to ignite his fire. Even after the Western Finals, they hugged each other emotionally like old friends. Steph laughed it off when hearing that they looked as if kissing each other. 

‘Magic play,’ Kevin said. Steph could tell he was trying to suppress his tears.

‘See you soon’ was the only reply Steph came up with. Steph thought, afterwards, that he was also plagued with the rumor. Since when had he secretly hoped to play alongside Kevin Durant? 

Steph asked Kerr the venue of this meeting. Then he scrolled down for the next message.

‘Your knee and shoulders get better? Don’t wanna interrupt, but wish you were fine. Dre’

Steph stared into the texts for a second, and his throat tightened. There was no way Andre Iguodala had not heard of the recruitment and the rumors that followed. When the world was discussing whether Andre should be traded to make way for Durant, the man in the centre of this whirlwind was unmoved. 

Andre was the most composed man after Game 7. The locker room was dead silent except for a few sobs from Draymond. Andre went to take shower first, and when he came out, Draymond had finished his speech, and the room was filled with clangs of the lockers being opened or shut. Andre sat down beside Steph, who was still holding his head in regret. 

‘I’m sorry for those damned free throws … And that blocked lay-up. I’m getting slow. Sorry for letting you down.’

Steph stared in horror. ‘Not at all,’ he said. ‘You did amazing things. You were just injured. We all rely on you. I always rely on you…’

Andre pulled Steph closer and whispered in his ears. ‘Hush, man. You cannot depend on anyone on the team but yourself. I may leave the team one day,’ the elder man gently stroked the younger’s hair, unheeding to Steph’s greasy sweat. 

Steph was just about to argue before Draymond misunderstood the situation and joined to reassure Steph. Steph eventually escaped from their smothering care. From then on he had not got a chance to meet Andre, as both were seeking haven in their family life. 

Riley came out wearing a flowery dress and a bow in her hair, and was showing little Ryan, sitting in her stroller, how to pout and blow bubbles like a goldfish. Ayesha fetched from the girls’ room a doll left behind. Ready to go. Alarmed and bewildered, Steph looked down and clicked ‘send’. 

‘Tell me if your back is getting better.’

Before Andre replied, he added, ‘Fancy a golf game?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre and Steph played golf in New York City.

When Steph got to know Andre played golf, he felt a relief.

That was a way to see Andre as his equal. Steph had adored the older man like a messenger of God. The news that Andre Iguodala signed a contract with the Warriors sent a shiver down his spine. It did not matter that they had known each other since 2010 World Championships, nor did Steph credit himself that much for upsetting Nuggets in the first round of playoffs that year; this man, in Steph’s stupefied mind, felt unreal with his monstrous body and smart defensive play. Then, during the half time at Oracles, the man seized a chance to whisper to him that he should take care, as some people would hurt him. 

And Steph was lost to him, mentally. He could not figure out the puzzle named Andre Iguodala. 

‘Is it OK you telling me this? What will your coach do to you?’ Steph hissed. The camera seemed to be focused on them. 

‘I’m playing for God only and not George Karl. Besides, I like you.’

Nothing was unnatural when he finished the sentence with a smirk. 

The dramatic series ended with bilateral accusations and rumours. That summer flew past, with Coach Karl fired and Andre Iguodala entering free agency. When Iguodala eventually arrived at Warriors’ training court, Steph was unable to utter proper words of greetings. His eyes were fixed on each move of the newcomer as though struggling to take in some surreal picture. 

In the post-training alcohol party, Steph retrieved his courage after several shots and approached Iguodala. The latter was sharing a joke with Draymond comfortably, so Steph waited, standing with a champagne saucer full of unnamed azure liquids in his hand. He waited until Iguodala realized he was standing behind and initiated a conversation.

‘You should say something nice to me,’ the new NO.9 glanced up with a grin. ‘After all, I come for you.’ 

Steph murmured thank you, hugged him wobbly, and promised to accomplish something great with him. It almost made Iguodala laugh when Steph suddenly turned very talkative and inquired about renovations of his new house in the suburb of San Francisco, his children and girlfriend, which church he belonged to, his opinion about the new episode of Modern Family, and at last, whether he played golf. 

Thus Andre started to frequent the same golf court and lose to Steph. He made a lot of progress through a short time, but Steph played like a professional. Steph beat him and gave him advice on practice. Steph laughed like crazy when he himself made mistakes and lost to Andre once or twice, as if it were the funniest thing he’d ever experienced. They drank and danced and napped on the grass, and Steph enjoyed Andre’s company, although he was still thrilled to observe Andre’s profile sometimes. 

Today would be his third loss to Andre. They knew it halfway through the game, as Steph seemed to be distracted while Andre had just recorded an eagle. Steph’s jaws dropped, his body slumping unto the chair like he was overwhelmed. Then he wriggled to and fro in the chair, laughing and shouting ‘no way’. 

Steph’s annoying laugh faded to a quiet smile when the dizzying sunshine suddenly disappeared, when he was overshadowed by a monstrous body, his mouth covered by a huge hand. Their bodies were inches apart, and a few giggles came out from Steph’s restless lips.

Andre could do nothing to stop Steph laughing any time, any place, for any weird reason. That laugh sounded anything but pleasant, yet Steph had that right to put on his charm of happiness. Rather happily, he stuck out the flicker of tongue for Andre’s palm, startling the latter, who lowered his head for a kiss. 

Yet Andre looked around and saw a young golf cart driver in the distance. A moment later he released Steph and, punching the latter gently in the chest, lay aside with ease. 

They were at Liberty National Golf Court in New Jersey with Miss Liberty just in sight. Ironically Steph was not going to trespass their friendship here. He gave out another giggle, and slipped his left hand in Andre’s right hand. This time Andre curved his fingers to hold the hand. It was calculated, thought Andre. Nobody would be surprised to see two Warriors hand in hand, and they ached for the touch.

‘Napa Valley good?’ Andre turned to watch Steph’s sweaty cheek.

‘Great. Riley sang a song named “Papa It’s OK”, that was ridiculous…Ryan learned it soon. She could repeat the melody with accuracy, no doubt her mother’s gene…Ayesha made sweet cookies topped with raisins, and the kids loved that…’ He paused, realizing that the woman he was talking about was his wife. ‘But I still missed you. It was a horrible feeling, going back to what you said in the locker room.’

‘Which part?’ Andre said goofily. 

‘About goodbye. The worst part of life.’ 

For a while, neither of them spoke. Steph stroked Andres’s fingers as he squinted the slowly wandering clouds from under the rim of his cap. ‘What can I do?’ He continued abruptly, ‘Everyone wants to stay. Bob called this morning. They want KD badly. Or, WE want KD, so I’m here in New York City. So I asked them who’s gonna leave. I shouldn’t have asked. The answer was crystal clear, and I’d rather not hear it. Feels like betrayal, I mean, what I’m doing, Dre.’

‘I agree. I didn’t ask. Rather not know it from Bob.’

‘He called you then?’ Steph turned his head in surprise. 

‘I’m on the pitch team now.’ Andre blinked.

Steph froze for a moment and smiled. ‘How silly I was to ask Bob if he would give you up. It mustn’t be a coincidence. You’re in NYC, and KD is in NYC, ’ noting that Andre obviously knew his conversation with Bob, he looked a bit embarrassed. ‘You know how I trust you, I always know you can do a lot to our team. I was just… Feeling insecure. I must’ve been upset by the bad press analysts, I …’

‘You weren’t overthinking,’ sighed Andre. ‘There were moments when I could give up myself, thinking how hard it would be next year when the contract comes to an end, or when one day I can do nothing to the team. Aging on the court feels bad. I had thought if it would suit me better to retire and enjoy the rest of my life in the Bay Area and stay close to you…’

‘You can still play well for years to come.’

‘It’s hard to imagine switching a team, since I love everything in San Francisco dearly. But a championship team will always need sacrifice. It’s OK if I must leave. Then I come here to see you. It seems to change everything. You had one championship, won back-to-back MVPs and we shared perfect memories together and you are still so insatiable. You make me insatiable as well. If you want to make history with me, that’s it. That will also be my goal.’

‘Dre, I want you to be free. I don’t wanna be a burden. I just… I wanna play with the guy I trust with all my heart. It’s a humble wish.’

‘I’m free now, with a strong motivation to create greater moments with you.’ Andre put his hands down his head as if talking to himself. ‘Besides, it’s a trap.’ He smirked. ‘What does it mean by “trust with all my heart”? You tell Draymond and Klay you don’t trust them that much, can’t play without me?’ 

‘Oh, damn it. You know you’re special.’

Andre had been special ever since his coming. Steph could feel his fingertips on fire each time he got a pass from Andre, laying it in or shooting three pointers with ease. Steph could always show his back to Andre, as he believed he would protect him from vicious harm. Steph’s nose became the most sensitive and recognized the perfumed scent each time the other man helped him up from the floor. After that, Steph would not be tired spending long, long hours off court with this man, playing golf or bridge or dining. Steph loved to hear his trash talk in the locker room, betting Klay was a better shooter or laughing at Steph’s turnovers or suggesting crazy poses of celebration. He quickly earned everyone’s heart and became the second speaker of the team, talking slightly less than Draymond but with a sense of dominance. Steph did not remember who shot the photo of Andre holding his own groin—he was simply too comfortable here, and Steph blushed to witness such a scene as a 26-year-old man.

He cursed him, and was overjoyed because the older man was a complete jerk. It took him a few months to figure out what Andre meant to him. As a serious man, Steph made sure he did not mistake his feeling.

He was not unfamiliar with that feeling: love is adoration mixed with sympathy and longing. 

It was the same kind he felt for Ayesha, only more stormy and desperate, more like a disease that was never going to heal. But then he realized that he had had Ayesha and Riley, and Andre his children and fiancée. For two years, that venomous feeling fed on looks they exchanged and touches on the court. Steph was addicted to winning together with Andre, for it could legitimize and even extend the transcendental moments on the court: those when Steph could feel both men abandoned their physicality and melted into each other. Call it adrenaline or telepathy. It might just be a fantasy made up by a man driven mad by his unrequited love.

Then, like a crocus it emerged and saw the sun.

 

Andre had to receive a friend in his house located in Long Island. Steph was heading back to the hotel alone right before sunset. He had dialed Ayesha, who was far away in San Francisco, asking her what ambrosia he had missed for this dinner. The answer was seafood paella. He said he had been starving. 

It felt guilty to own too much a few days ago, and suddenly at this point, he seemed to own nothing. 

Playing Drake’s noisy raps, he felt less lonely driving past the impassionate skyscrapers along the Hudson River. He opened the window and inhaled the muggy air. 

He slowed down to 30 mph, allowing his thoughts to balloon in the hot air. His forehead felt hot in the sunshine. He had tanned his forearm, but the part covered by his jersey all year round still looked Caucasian. He thought of going to Hawaii for a sandbar tan. To be honest, he was not very happy with his abs. Not hot enough … He thought of watching an amateur match at Madison Square Garden, the sacred site of basketball where he scored 54 points, in order to kill this evening, yet there was no way to get through all the Manhattan traffic to 33rd St before kickoff. 

In his alternate universe, he had been playing for this city of fleeting honour as he had wanted, befriending the younger AI of 76ers, who was just one hour ride on Amtrak from himself, earlier in 2009. He might not loved this man… Love was composed of so many coincidences. 

‘But I love the Bay Area much more than old Philly,’ Andre said as he was told this foolish fantasy. ‘Besides, you must still have loved me since I didn’t play bad in Philly. Seriously, I was an All-Star, and was handsome…’

‘I agree.’ sighed Steph. ‘No I wouldn’t. I would’ve eliminated your team and you joined me in New York. Then we defeated the Cavs and then Warriors and tasted the champagne you hid in your Long Island home. I’d have won the Finals MVP, and been so worried that you might be sad because you’d wanted this award badly, then you’d kissed me and told me you cared for me and me only…’

Steph’s mind was still swirling. There were all kinds of plans, yet he didn’t choose any of them. He hated making choices.

He was finally saved by a phone call before he arrived at the parking lot. It was Draymond, who had arrived in New York earlier for the national camp team. Draymond and Klay were eventually tired with their new Cavs pal Kyrie and called for a drink, and perhaps a round-table conference about the recruitment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recruitment of KD at the Hampton Bay. Andre is very persuasive when KD's in dilemma, yet Steph turns out to be more talkative than usual.

As Andre Iguodala was the nearest to Hampton bays, he had been expected to take advantage of his location, enjoy a good sleep and be the last to show up at this meeting point ten minutes’ drive from KD’s property. 

Two cars had been parked on the road. In one of them were stuffed Steph, Draymond and Klay, the other Manager Bob Myers and Coach Kerr. They all departed from Manhattan early in the morning. Bob had insisted that they arrived at Durant’s place together. ‘We’re a team,’ he said with unusually high pitch. ‘And I don’t wish to see anyone interrupt the meeting because he comes later than others.’ 

When Andre finally arrived alone, it was out of the question that Steph should join his company. Steph comfortably occupied the front passenger seat of Andre’s Porsche and gave him a morning kiss on the lips, as the other two Warriors cars had set off. 

‘How were you doing last night?’ Steph giggled. ‘I found it hard to spend an Andre-less evening in Manhattan, but you seemed to sleep tight in Long Island.’

‘Then come to visit me this evening,’ replied Andre. ‘Then you know why Long Island makes you a late riser.’

‘Then I will,’ Steph murmured with abrupt seriousness. ‘Yet I have a UA meeting downtown this afternoon.’ 

‘Come early,’ Andre stroked his hair gently. ‘A thunderstorm is expected.’

Steph nodded and fell into silence. 

He saw Andre crank the engine and start to hum a tune. High above the highway along the azure coast, a cloud travelled by and brought down gauze drizzles. Andre shut the roof. ‘We had a serious meeting, so no wet suits,’ he raised his tone as if singing. Steph gazed at Andre’s profile and suddenly lost the key points of his speech he had just reviewed. His mind was emptied. 

‘What do you think?’ Steph slumped down the seat. ‘You did prepare something to say, didn't you?’

‘You need to talk more as leader and friend,’ said Andre. ‘As for me, I bring my honesty.’

Steph could not help laughing and feeling sympathy for the passengers in the first two vehicles who were being harassed by a nervous Bob at the moment.

Whatever impression Bob wanted to leave on Kevin Durant certainly was convincing. Kevin was stunned as they came through his door as if travelling in that Warriors bubble: Draymond went in first, when he was still bragging about Klay’s drowsiness; Klay second, retorting that he did not come to Hampton for Draymond’s diva trash talk; the manager and the coach were courteous, though indulgent smiles clung to their faces for all the dumb argument they had heard; the last came Andre and Steph, and Andre stooped to place both their leather shoes in the shoebox, while Steph’s hand was literally on the elder man’s waist.

Steph could sense that Kevin was considering if he could melt into that bubble. 

He waited until the business was done. The manager and the coach had finished showcasing fifteen tactics designed for KD and blueprinted a bunch of championships to win as a team. Like priests, they had preached the ideal of teammateship to the man who had believed in it since his first touch of basketball. Klay had drowsily slipped his tongue saying ‘When you come I can get more open shots’ and made everyone laugh like crazy. 

‘Finally the kids’ time, uh?’ said Draymond as the manager, the coach and all the businessmen left and the players were allowed half an hour’s privacy. ‘No daddy mommy granny bragging about our test results. It’s boys’ fight now. What d’ya think?’

Kevin literally laughed, and poured more iced beer into Draymond’s glass. ‘Drink it. Alcohol shows your true self. See if you’ll scare me away or piss me off…’

‘Pour me some whiskey if you want,’ Steph broke in. ‘My honesty should be put to test.’

Their eyes met, and Kevin was fiddling with his fingernails uneasily, back strung tight like a bow, staring shakily into Steph’s eyes. His eyes looked young, thought Steph to himself. Inexperienced in betrayal, if that could be counted as a betrayal at all. He was dangling between the sky and desert, being drowned in his excitement one moment and in his fear for another. Steph felt the same, yet was more accustomed to such feelings than the man just half year younger than him. 

Steph smiled half intoxicated. ‘Dude, I just told you I didn’t care who would sell more shoes or who would be the MVP, yet I forgot to tell you what I cared for.’

‘I thought you said it, the championships.’ Keven widened his eyes.

‘Did I say that? Oh, there was an omission. I wanted everyone to like me, and in return I tried to make everyone happy. This was madness, I mean, I was desperate for all kinds of love, I couldn’t help it. Yet at the end of the day, when I played bad, there were still those ready to help out, and their love was larger than anything else. You might think this was nonsense. Kevin, you were the same type. You never were a bad buy, never hated. And sometimes you grow tired of begging for people’s favor, like you’re now, and just wanna be yourself. I must be so upset now as to speak with such honesty. What I wanna say is, do what you wanna do and let them love you! Embrace your new life, and play for those who will love you anyways. Trust me, that love won’t be lesser.’

‘You know what risks lie ahead. You know what loss means,’ Kevin said quietly.

‘I don’t know…I mean, I am not qualified for this question. The team never stopped its evolution. I was not very welcomed in my rooky year. But I just felt lucky to be here at the beginning. Not everyone had such luck. Klay, Draymond and I were lucky. Andre had made his choice, yet now we won the same championships, shared the same basketball and each other’s time.’

‘I have a question for Andre,’ Kevin turned eagerly. ‘Did you ever feel a need for a rematch with Steph when he just beat you?’

To everyone’s surprise, Steph broke in again. ‘I know what he’s gonna say,’ he said. ‘For me, Andre was not beaten. It was so kind of him to be willing to come to us. He gave me lots, lots of confidence.’

Steph bit his lips as he met Andre’s smiling eyes. Sharply aware of everyone’s perplexity, he let out a cough. Kevin was bending over, making sure he heard Steph right. Klay curved one corner of his mouth. Draymond was blinking with curiosity. Ever since he realized that Andre’s involvement in the meeting, he had anticipated the scene to be nostalgic, summoning the times of World Championships when Kevin, Andre and him always stayed together after practice. He was supposed to persuade Kevin that he would be treated the same way, if not better, as Andre. 

But he had overdone his speech. He could not bear people talking about Andre as a loser, neither could he explain what happened during the Nuggets vs. Warriors series. Sentiments welled up and flooded out whenever they found a crevice. 

‘I think Steph means we never think about it,’ Andre finally said. ‘For me joining the Warriors was the simplest choice. Not the dramatic rematch, or any mystery the press was trying to create. You can’t say they are deceiving the audience, but the press always has a totally different perspective. Perhaps for you the situation varies a bit. You’re KD, you’re more unreal. People create more legends about you.’

Seeing Kevin purse his lips in silence, Andre continued. ‘There was a time when I thought I could be the hero of old Philly, but being traded to Denver didn’t upset me for long. I grew up, beginning to love the down- to-earth stuff.’ Andre continued in his ironic tone. ‘After all, I hadn’t much of a choice for most of my career. Then the choice came, and I loved to be a free man.’ 

‘My final question,’ Kevin’s voice was dry and coarse. ‘How did you feel when you had the world championship? I’ve heard enough of it, but learning a new version from you guys is different.’

The warriors exchanged glances, as if determining who was going to speak. Then, without any public voting, they started one by one with Steph, who oddly flushed at his own speech. 

‘Well, since we spent the championship night in Cleveland, there wasn’t a grand celebration, but that was the happiest moment you could ever imagine…’

**Author's Note:**

> Need comments bad!


End file.
